I'm Not In Love, I Promise
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: The Fairy Tail couples all need to admit their feelings for one another. How they admit it is a different story . . . (JK it's this story). The first two chapters are NaLu, then next two are GaLe, then Jera, Gruvia, Stukino, and finally Rogue Kagura. I don't own Fairy Tail. This is for my lovely reviewers!
1. Lucy

"Love rival." Juvia whispered at Lucy, who was annoyed.

"Juvia I am not your love rival! Gray is just a big brother to me! What can I do to show you that?" Lucy nearly shouted. Lucy liked Natsu, but there was no way she was gonna tell Juvia that.

"Juvia supposes you could kiss someone, besides Gray-sama." Juvia offered and Lucy looked around the guild. No way was she kissing one of the girls, Lucy doesn't want Juvia to get the wrong idea** (AN I don't have any problems with lesbians or gays it's just that Lucy doesn't want Juvia to think she isn't straight when she is. Sorry if this offends you :( I don't mean for it to)**. Gajeel was out, reserved for Levy, and so were the oldies like Macao. Gray was a no brainer. Hello she is doing this to show Juvia she doesn't like Gray. Thunder God tribe was out on a mission and so was Team Shadow Gear. All that left was Natsu, Lucy's pink haired partner. Lucy gulped and looked to see if Juvia was watching.

She was.

Lucy marched over to where Gray and Natsu were fighting and pulled Natsu out of the fray. Gray stopped to wonder where his opponent went and his eyes widened when he saw Lucy pull Natsu close to her. His jaw dropped when Lucy proceeded to kiss Natsu, on the lips, for a solid minute. After Lucy pushed away Natsu the whole guild was watching. She blushed before heading back to Juvia and raising an eyebrow.

"That good enough?" Lucy asked. Juvia was shell shocked. That was a long kiss.

"Yes Juvia now believes you are not a love rival." Juvia stammered and Lucy smirked.

"Good." She said and walked out the guild with her keys jingling. Back across the guild the fight had stopped, leaving only Natsu and Gray.

"What was that flame brain?" Gray whispered to a stunned Natsu.

"I'm not sure stripper. But I kinda liked it."


	2. Natsu

**AN Wow okay due to popular demand here is how Natsu deals with Lucy kissing him . . . I didn't know you guys liked it this much but thank you for all the positive feedback and reviews! It was so great to check my inbox for the first time in days and see it full of your support! Thank you so much :) Also prepare for a stupid Natsu! :D**

For three days Lucy has been ignoring Natsu. Needless to say he was annoyed. Lucy was-is- his best friend and partner, they should do everything together.

"Hey Gray why is Lucy avoiding me?" Natsu, forever clueless, asked the ice mage one day who merely snorted.

"Seriously? Is this a joke? Natsu, she's avoiding you because she kissed you." Gray shook his head. How was Natsu so blind?

"But she kissed me!" The dragon slayer protested.

"She loves you bastard! Get it?" Gray finally huffed before walking away, leaving a stunned Natsu behind. Sure he knew that Lucy sometimes got red in her face easily but he always assumed she got sick easily. Lucy always seems sad when he hurt himself but that's just what friends do. Before he could try to figure it out anymore the guild doors swung open. In walked Lucy, as vibrant as ever. Immediately after entering she headed over to Levy and he two began to talk about some books. Mortal Instruments or whatever._ 'She'll never be my friend again. I guess I should find a new partner.'_ Natsu moped, hanging his head low. In the midst of his pity party Natsu didn't notice a concerned white haired bar maid come up to him.

"Hey Natsu. You look down. Are you okay?" Mira asked curiously as she handed Macao a beer.

"No. Lucy hasn't talked to me in three days and Gray says it's because she loves me. What do I do?" Natsu threw his hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. Mira giggled at his display before smiling a genuine smile.

"Do you love Lucy?" Mira questioned Natsu, cocking her head to the side.

"Wa-What?! Me love Lucy? Psh. Me? no. Well I love her laugh and her smile and her eyes and her confidence and her shiny blonde hair and the way she always has hat mischievous glint in her eyes when she's angry and how she always tries to help me on trains and" Natsu said dreamily, looking into the distance at Lucy.

"Wow you have it bad. I think you love Lucy." The white haired mage accused as she pointed her finger at Natsu. Said mage merely looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So." Natsu deadpanned but Mira wasn't letting her OTP drift apart like that.

"So go tell her! I swear on my magic she loves you back." Mira vowed before pushing Natsu to Lucy's table. He bumped into the corner and nearly toppled to the ground but Lucy steadied him quickly. As soon as he regained his balance she let go.

"Well I'm going to go now . . ." Levy trailed off before scurrying to Gajeel's table. The iron dragon slayer hardly spared her a glance as he went back to his iron snack. Back at Lucy's table, Nasu was trying to ge the blonde to talk but it was quite difficult.

"So what have you been up to?" Natsu had asked only to get a "things" in return.

"How are your spirits?"

"Fine."

"Is your rent due soon?"

"Paid it last week."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Natsu finally asked. Lucy coughed as she choked on her own spit at the question.

"No! Why would you think that?" She asked him incredulously.

"You've been avoiding me since you kissed me," Natsu pointed out, making Lucy look away in guilt. "If you had a boyfriend you would be guilty you kissed me and avoid me. But since you don't have one, I don't get why you haven't talked to me. Mira and Gray said it was because you loved me but that's crazy. It_** is**_ crazy right? Lucy?" Natsu asked as the celestial mage looked at him with remorse in her eyes.

"They're right." Lucy muttered softly. If Natsu didn't have dragon hearing, he probably wouldn't have been able to make out what she was saying.

"That's good for me then 'cause I love you too." Natsu replied easily. He really did love Lucy, everything about her.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered longingly but before she could finish the last syllable, Natsu captured her lips in a sweet kiss. The people still watching (Mira, Gray, Levy and Gajeel) all cheered so the two pulled away reluctantly.

"Is kissing in the guild hall you two's thing or what? PDA," Gray complained loudly but anyone could see the grin on his face. "Congrats flame brain. Or should I call you Mrs. Heartfillia?" Gray taunted.

"Why you little stripper! Get back here ice freak!" Natsu exclaiemd before throwing himself onto Gray. Seeing a fight, Gajeel jumped in and Mira walked back to the bar. Levy and Lucy sat on one of the tables.

"Are you going to do anything about Natsu?" Levy asked Lucy, concern written all over her face.

"Hmm . . . oh! I know what to do," Lucy smiled before turning her eyes to Natsu. "Natsu! Are you my boyfriend?" Lucy asked the pinkette, who now had steam coming out of his ears.

"That should put him into overdrive for a few hours. Wanna go to the library?" Lucy now turned back to Levy and he two walked out of the guild with a good bye called out over their shoulders. In the guild, Natsu was touching his lips and Gray laughed.

"I would go tell her that you are indeed her boyfriend. Like, right now." Gray told Natsu. The words from his rival pushed him out of the door and down the stone streets. He quickly caught up with the walking Lucy and Levy before gasping out one word.

"Yes."


	3. Levy

Ever since that Cult Quiz with the twisted Capricorn, Levy has been questioning her feelings for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. Admitting her love for him in front of a fake audience and a spirit took all of her courage so there was no way she could ever tell Gajeel.

"Levy? Is anyone home?" Lucy asked teasingly from her seat next to the solid script mage. "I've been calling your name for five minutes. What are you thinking about? Gajeel?" Lucy joked but stopped at Levy's blush.

"YOU LIKE-?!" Lucy squealed until Levy put her hand over Lucy's mouth. Nodding quickly, Levy released her hand from Lucy's mouth.

"Yeah but he probably doesn't like me back." Levy sighed as if it was a fact.

"Please he loves you. You'll never know if you don't tell him." Lucy advised wisely.

"Oh yeah? How did you tell Natsu?" Levy mocked with a grin on her face. The mage in question merely glared at Levy and shoved her gently.

"I kissed him. Try it." Lucy tossed over her shoulder as she walked to Natsu. He smiled at her presence before wrapping an arm around her. 'I wish I had that with Gajeel. Those two are out of a novel.' Levy sighed dreamily, not noticing a dragon slayer come up to her.

"What are you thinking about shrimp?" Gajeel's loud voice jolted her out of her thoughts and Levy barely withheld her squeal of shock.

"Nothing." Levy blushed. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow but shrugged.

"Salamander got bunny girl. That took long enough." Gajeel commented dryly. Across the guild, Natsu whispered something to Lucy. She smirked and clapped her hands around her mouth.

"Quit talking about us and kiss already." Lucy shouted at Levy and Gajeel. The two blushed- with Levy's being much more prominent- before turning away.

"Hey Gajeel. During the spirit battles when I won against Capricorn he asked me a question. If I answered it correctly then I won. The question was who I love . . ." Levy trailed off rubbing her arm. Gajeel waved her on and that seemed to be all the encouragement she needed. "I said your name and it was correct!" Levy finished quickly, clamping her hands over her mouth. Gajeel stared at her for a few seconds, making whatever confidence Levy had disappear. Mortified, Levy ran out of the guild, dragging a celestial mage behind her. Natsu walked over to Gejeel and sat beside him, still watching the door that his girlfriend was pulled out of.

"Probably don't want to hear this from me but you made a stupid move back there." Natsu stated bluntly. Gajeel just sighed, no finding it in himself to argue with Natsu.

"I know."


	4. Gajeel

**A/N This chapter is short and blunt like Gajeel, luckily he is less clueless than Natsu but just hates admitting his feelings. I thought jealousy would provoke him ;) so this came! I don't own Fairy Tail. Next is Jerza!YAY.**

"What are you going to do about it?" Natsu asked, confused. Gajeel sighed at the obtuse fire mage, trying to control his annoyance.

"Wait till she comes back. Then I'll tell the shrimp I agree with her and this will all be solved. Easy." Gajeel said. Behind them the scent of booze appeared.

"Seriously? Do no boys here know what to do in relationships? Idiots." Cana sighed. As she took another swig of alcohol the two dragon slayers looked on in interest. Despite what many at the guild thought Cana was actually quite good at matters of the heart. "Do you love her?" Cana finally slurred.

". . . Yeah. Why?" Gajeel asked defensively.

"Then say that BAKA!" Cana exclaimed then took a more serious tone. "If you don't Jet and Droy will take her. She's here. Do it now." Cana advised before turning back to the bar to get more booze. Sure enough, Lucy and Levy entered the guild again. Immediately Levy was swarmed by Jet and Droy. Lucy slipped away to the bar and began a discussion with Mira about "blue haired-dark brown babies" or "red haired- onyx eyed babies". Matchmaking mode, Gajeel assumed. Focusing his thoughts, he looked at Levy. Her two team mates were making him angry. She is HIS. Not theirs. With that fresh in his mind, Gajeel stormed over to Levy and threw the petite mage over his shoulder.

"Gajeel!" Levy screeched, her face now red.

"If I took that quiz or whatever then you would be my answer." Gajeel told her bluntly, turning to Jet and Droy so she couldn't see his own blush. "You two stay away from my girlfriend." Gajeel threatened before running out of the guild, Levy still on his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished!" Cana suddenly shouted, high-fiving Lucy. The two mages grinned in unison. Lucy then locked eyes with Mira who winked, then her new target.

"Oh Erza . . ."


	5. Erza

**A/N Can we just pretend that Jellal joined the guild please? And all of C.S. actually. I tried to make them meet up somewhere but that's impossible. So there will be two couples left GruVia and a special pairing. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Despite what many in Fairy Tail thought, Erza was terrified of Lucy at times. Especially when she was nice. That always meant something was going on, but this time Erza just couldn't bring herself to care. Lucy had given her six strawberry cakes that she was now eating happily. Well at least until Lucy spoke again.

"What do you think about Jellal?" Lucy asked eagerly. Erza nearly choked on her cake but didn't spit it out, for who would ever waste a part of heaven like that?

"He is a comrade." Erza finally replied shortly as she shoveled cake in her mouth once more. Lucy laughed as she left, which gave Erza plenty of time to think about the question. Sure she knew Jellal from the . . . Tower of Heaven and she would be lying if she said she never had a crush on him, but that's all it was. A crush. Especially after what happened. Then again he did help out during Nirvanna and try to atone for his sins. Then he helped them win the Grand Magic Games by getting Ultear to unlock second origin and he did almost kiss her that night and oh my does she actually love him?!

"Hello." A cool voice pulled Erza out of her crazy thoughts. A voice she would recognize anywhere. Jellal. "Are you okay? You have been shoveling air into your mouth for quite some time now." Jellal added amused. Sure enough, when Erza looked down her sixth cake was gone and her plate had a hairline fracture in it from her pressing her fork down too hard. She still couldn't believe she might love him. Erza knew what happened when people love each other. They hug and show other displays of affection in public without retribution. It could be beneficial to keep those you love away from harm and Erza preferred to think of it as a business decision more than anything else. With this in mind, Erza faced Jellal.

"Jellal I have an idea. People often make deals and I would like to make one with you. I propose we become a couple to prevent others from stealing one another's affection. Since this is a proper decision for two who love each other do you accept?" Erza held her hand out for a handshake as a sign of closing the deal while Jellal looked at her with his jaw on the floor.

**A/N This is how I picture Erza asking someone out. Purely business even though she was originally shy of her feelings about Jellal in the Waterpark OVA I noticed she didn't seem to care that much about the love ride but idk. Let's see how Jellal reacts **


	6. Jellal

**A/N Jellal time :D I don't own Fairy Tail and thanks for the support!**

**PJO fans please listen**

**I have a poll for my other story and even if you don't read that story please vote.**

**All people listen**

**Here is the story!**

"Are you serious? What about what I did in the past?" Jellal asked concerned. He never felt like he did enough to make up the past. Erza flinched at the comment.

"The past is behind us. Make a decision." Erza stated once more, now getting nervous. What if he rejects her affections? Jellal on the other hand was shocked she still loved him. Of course he still wasn't sure he was good enough but shouldn't Erza be the judge of that?

"I will go through this deal with you." Jellal stuttered out and Erza pulled him into a tight armored hug.

"Good." Erza replied as Jellal's face began to turn the color of Erza's hair. Meanwhile Lucy, Mira, and Cana were across the guild scheming.

"Three couples down two to go!" Cana exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad I joined you two in this adventure after you shipped me and Natsu. It's so much fun!" Lucy squealed and Mira smiled at the two.

"Now we need to get Juvia and Gray together. Any ideas?" Mira asked.

"I have an idea and it could get both couples at the same time." Lucy offered. At the approving gazes Lucy continued. "So first we need to plan a party . . ." The girls broke off into muffled whispers and excited giggles. Hours later everyone was gone but the three and invitations were sent.

This would be a party everyone will remember.

**A/N Kind of short and I'm sorry. Though there will be a party! So the next for chapters will be girl girl then boy boy. For example; Juvia, unknown, Gray, unknown. Hint hint the last couple is from another guild AND THERE WILL BE DRUNK PEOPLE! YAY. Okay I'm done**


	7. Juvia and Yukino

**A/N Hey so warning drunk!Lucy likes to cuss. Imma try to make it lower level cuss words but her and Natsu are those really loud cussing drunks that you just want to avoid at most times. Also I've never been drunk at a party so this may be off but idc. I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading.**

Juvia wasn't sure what she was drinking but she did know it wasn't water. Earlier that night, Fairy Tail had invited the guild's over for a party and somehow each guild managed to spike every drink. Needless to say, Juvia wasn't feeling too good. Nor was anyone other than Mira. The sneaky matchmaker had managed to avoid all the drinks, and being a bartender was a blessing. The guild hall was in havoc and the guilds that came: Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel were al having a wicked time.

"Juvia doesn't understand why no one likes her!" Juvia wailed to a half listening Lucy that downed another two shots of an unknown alcohol.

"Get your head out of your arse Juvia. Lyon is head over heels in love with you and Gray is just in total denial. You got two hot mages after you. Pick one." Lucy slurred her words together before turning to Natsu. "Godammit you bastard! Don't break -hiccup- anything else, we -hiccup- can't afford it." Lucy stumbled over to the fire-whiskey drunk Natsu.

"Well sh*t Lucy I'm sorry my living irritates you. Should I go die?" Natsu probably meant for the words to be sarcastic but it sounded like he was seriously asking.

"Shut up and kiss me you drunken f**k." Lucy demanded so Natsu responded eagerly. Juvia watched the two love birds from her table. Her gaze then flickered to a dancing Gray on top of a table. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and Juvia couldn't stop the drool.

"Gray-sama. Juvia should talk to him." Juvia thought aloud before walking over to the ice mage table dancing.

"Hi Juvia! Isn't dancing fun?" Gray was laughing and giggling as he picked up the shocked water mage. "You look cute today." Gray complimented as he set Juvia down on top of the table next to him. He continued his dancing and from close up Juvia could see the alcohol that shined against his pale skin.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was wondering if we could go out." Juvia shouted over the ruckus caused by wild mages.

"Yeah." Gray giggled and the two danced the night away.

(Around the time Juvia's part started)

The only thing that kept Yukino from taking another shot was watching her friend Lucy down alcohol. Just like Juvia, Yukino had been at a table by herself after the members of her guild decided to start a fight with the Fairy Tail boys. She was lucky she got out of the dance floor madness. The Trimen were dancing with anyone who came within arms-length and Mermaid Heel was injuring quite a few people because of it. Yukino was content with watching from the sidelines. At any time during the event her eyes were glued to the one and only White Dragon Slayer. He had been "fighting" (Yukino used the word fighting very loosely, more like they swung their arms in what could be considered the general direction of each other and grunted) Natsu before Lucy pulled away the pink haired mage, leaving a wasted Sting to stumble around the guild in a confused haze.

"Yukino!" Sting moaned loudly as he tripped into the celestial mage that blushed at the close proximity.

"Yes Master Sting?" Yukino stuttered, flustered. He was awfully close and with all the vodka in her system, Yukino wasn't sure if she could control herself.

"Don't call me that! Too formal. Call me Sting." Sting managed a lop-sided grin as his head lolled forward.

"Let's find you a place to lie down." Yukino murmured soothingly as she dragged the muscled Slayer across the room into a quiet corner. Not a five star hotel but it'll have to do. Gently resting him down to the ground, Yukino turned to leave but was caught by a strong hand. Even when he was hammered, Sting managed to hold Yukino in place.

"Stay with me." Sting whined childishly. She relented and snuggled up next to Sting. Hey it was cold, he was warm, and they were both drunk. Once she was sure Sting was asleep, Yukino smiled to herself.

"I love you. Maybe one day I'll work up the courage to say it when you're conscious." Yukino kissed Sting on the forehead and fell asleep. Little did she know, Sting had woken up at her voice and heard the confession. He blinked a few times before shaking it off and closing his eyes once more.

**A/N It's longer than normal! It is late though and I'm sorry but we got to see Happy Drunk!Gray which makes it all worth it. Can you guess the next event? Gruvia and Stino aren't over yet but if you remember I said I was going to do the girls then the boys. Thanks for reading and following **


	8. Gray

**A/N This is the second-to-last pairing Part A! The last one will be Rogue and Kagura! Yay I'm so happy. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Gray was woken by a flash. He felt a cool weight by his right arm, but ignored it for now.

"This is so going in the matchmaking scrapbook. I wish Lucy was awake. She and Natsu were pretty wild last night . . ." Mira muttered while shaking her head. The ice mage bolted up, letting the weight next to his arm fall. It let out a small groan that made Gray look back again. What he saw shocked him. The weight was actually Juvia. She was still asleep and had her mouth opened slightly, which Gray thought was adorable. Sure he may not admit it aloud but Juvia always was strikingly pretty. Her stalking may be a little creepy yet her willingness to protect her friends was admirable.

"What happened last night?" Gray groaned, his throat scratchy and his head painfully throbbing.

"Well you were fighting with Natsu then you got drunk and thought you were a dancer. Juvia also got drunk and basically you two danced until you passed out." Mira smiled happily as she surveyed the carnage around her. She could see Laxus clutching a bottle of scotch possessively, Sting and Yukino sleeping in a corner, Macao with a mustache drawn on his face, and Levy holding on to Gajeel's hair. They were the only two who were awake, besides possibly Lucy and Natsu who had managed to stumble to Lucy's apartment last night.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice broke through the silence and the two turned. The water mage was rubbing her eyes sleepily but didn't seem to be hung-over. Being made out water is a blessing.

"Juvia?" Gray replied.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" Juvia asked him hesitantly. What he said? He remembered Juvia coming over then he started laughing and then she asked him out . . . but instead of saying no like normal so he wouldn't hurt anyone else he said yes. Gray's face busted into a red hue and he started to stammer.

"Y-yeah." Gray flushed again. It took a lot to make Gray lose his cool but a date seemed to do the trick. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Okay?" he muttered. Juvia nodded in reply and Mira beamed from her spot across from them. Snapping another picture, Mira drifted to the bar and started to make her hangover shakes. Mavis knows they'll need them when they wake up. Besides, she had to wait till Lucy arrived to start on the next "couple".

**A/N Sorry the chapters are back to being short but my computer froze yesterday and it wouldn't let me write so I only had one day. I really wanted to make my deadline of one chapter every two days since I messed up all of my other stories' timelines **** thanks for liking this and a special thanks to FlyingDoll14 for the idea on Rogue's pairing.**


	9. Sting

**A/N Here is how Sting reacts! So I'm just totally curious about this . . . from my writing and A/Ns do I sound like a guy or girl? Review what you think because I want to know how I sound to everyone. The first person to guess correctly (which isn't that hard it's one or another also cough check my pen name cough) will get a shoutout on the Kagura chapter. Per my ritual of fanfics over three chapters I will give a shoutout to all reviewers, followers, favoriters, and say the number of views on the last chapter (the Rogue chapter). I don't own Fairy Tail and thanks for reading. I think this is my most popular story . . . cool. Enjoy!**

If there was one thing that made Sting feel better about last night, it was Mira's hangover shake. Besides curing his pounding headache, it also took his mind off of what Yukino admitted last night. Sting had always had a thing for the pretty celestial mage that was powerful and smart, but he wasn't sure how to react now that she liked him back. Most of the girls Sting had been with were only with him because of lust, nothing more.

"Sting?" Yukino shook his shoulder lightly as she stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Lucy then we can leave. Where is Rogue?" Yukino muttered to herself before walking away. Dragon instinct took ahold of Sting and he grabbed her wrist.

"Just like yesterday huh?" Sting smirked at the now blushing Yukino.

"You remember all of that?" Yukino asked casually but her heart speed up. Did he remember when she?

"Oh yes. Especially a certain part where someone shared their feelings." Sting grinned at Yukino's paling face to hide his own fear. What if she rejected him?

"Madame Yukino? Are you okay? Pisces sensed your distress and I told Princess. She sent me to check it out- oh am I interrupting something?" Leo popped up out of nowhere with an amused smirk. Both Sting and Yukino glared at Leo so he held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry I'll go." Leo barked out a laugh and shimmered away.

"Princess?" Sting asked a flustered Yukino. She was that terrified of talking to her crush her _**friend's spirits**_ could feel it. Talk about mortifying.

"The name Leo calls Lucy." Yukino explained.

"Now that we got that out of the way is there anything you want to say?" Sting asked and for one he wasn't adorning a smirk.

"Yeah I like you." Yukino admitted.

"Then that makes this so much easier." Sting grinned. Pulling Yukino towards him, he kissed her firmly. At that exact moment a half-dressed Natsu and sleepy looking Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Did we miss something?" Natsu questioned before Lucy slapped him.

"All my couples got together! Wait if they are here then where are Rogue and Frosch?" Lucy asked a non-responsive Natsu that was staring at the guild wall. Of course he saw a colorful rainbow instead of the drab brown. From his intent staring contest with the wall, Lucy could conclude one thing about Natsu and booze.

They don't mix.

**A/N Yay next chapter is Kagura! Yes Rogue and Kagura aren't one of Lucy's couples because they are both secretive and withdrawn so Lucy doesn't know them. Thanks for reading. **** If you want to adopt one of my stories then Love is Lethal is now up for adoption until Valentine's Day, when I will delete it.**


	10. Rogue

**A/N Last chapter. :( I'll miss you all! I don't own Fairy Tail and the shout-outs are at the end. Super late I'm sorry. **

The one thing Rogue didn't expect to happen when he got drunk at Fairy Tail was opening himself up enough to locate his mate. Dragon slayers all have a destined mate they will meet no matter the circumstance but most never bothered to actually listen to their inner dragon. Rogue had been waiting for himself to feel a complete calm so he could follow his mate's scent. When he first caught a whiff of her last night despite his drunken self he stood up and darted outside. Imagine his surprise when he woke up the next morning a foot away from Mermaid Heel. Frosch, bless the exceed's soul, had gone to the guild hall to ask for entrance and there Rogue ran into her. Kagura. He first saw her at the Grand Magic Games and remembered feeling odd around her but he never expected the sword wielding mage to be his mate.

"So why where you around here anyway? You started to explain but cut yourself off." Kagura's voice broke the silence surrounding the two mages sitting in the empty guild hall.

"I smelled my mate." Rogue whispered but due to the quiet Kagura heard it perfectly.

"I'm the only one here unless . . ." Kagura asked with a mix of emotions in her voice.

"Yeah." Rogue finished lamely. Talking had never really been his forte.

"That's good then." Kagura nodded nonchalantly. She had always been a person who took what she needed and nothing more. Rogue was a person who took what he could get and make it more. Together they would be perfection. At least that's what went through Rogue's head as he leaned forward towards Kagura. She leaned forward as well and somewhere in between their lips connected.

"Now **that** was good." Kagura grinned coyly. He pulled her into a hug when the guild doors opened.

"Did we miss something?" Beth asked confused.

"Only true love blossoming. Meow!" Milliana laughed happily.

"Let's go." Kagura commanded the shadow slayer as she pulled him by his hand.

A perfect love story.

**A/N EWW gross ending. Sorry so much for it being late and sucky but shoutouts are up so let's look at that! ALL REVIEWS ARE STARED LIKE THIS *freakyFangirl13. Go it? Good. **

**Favorites (****underlined if also following****): 1234mariex5678, *Ace101Mega, ****AngelQueen1325****, Athena2895, AvaMarie234, CloCloCuriosity, ****Daniyia87****, Fairytailmaster0504, *FlyingDoll4, ****Ghosthuntrocks****, *****GoudelPrincess****, ImAKawaiiPotato, ****InjuredHeart****, *JayandNya4evr, ****Kyoufu****, ****MagicAssassinDogDemon****, Meishi Chan****, Micky-D12****, *****Rose Tiger****, ****SilverChilali****, ****SingerOfTheDark****, ****Sophia Hyakato****, Souma Aquifina –Yulli K. Liam, ****StarExLovers****, ****Taiski****, ****TandK4ever****, ****TitaniaQueenofFairies****, WhiteHaven, ****animerainbow924****, **** 302****, bLaCkXbLaZe, ****beebee367****, ****bluerainst0rm****, ****deathflower42****, **** 3****, esmoonieya, ****irondragonslayer61****, itsL, nico2883, poezycat, purplegurl14luvsu, seadrona101, and ****thesirenserenity****.**

**Followers: *Brokenangelsely, Crazzygirl101, Dawnhawke, *Digi-fanCatt, Faim, *ForeverDreamer12, Jack818, KiannaCat, LevyLovegood, LovelyDemonEmpress, Mei and Mickey, PhantomPierce-Okamoto, ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife,*Zachariah T. Kitchell, 2,fanfictionloverkali, flyingmutatedmonkeysqurrils23, jelexd, kindredsouls, master1941, . , princesscherrysaku, royal-cathedral, .5, weini38, and westerngoddess.**

**Reviewers: me ga mawaru, FrozenFireLight and CupcakeGirl633.**

**Community This Story is Featured in: Gotta love NaLu!**

**Views: 6,865 (holy shit man thanks) **

**Sorry I had to end this story so terribly. Please just ignore it. Ugh. I suck at life. Bye bye! **


End file.
